Encuentros en el frío de una noche de invierno
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Un fic que ya había subido, pero ahora desde mi cuenta. Es un DaisukexSatoshi y probablemente lo más explícito que haya escrito. Espero que les guste.


Disclaimer: D·N·Angel y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la genial Yukiru Sugisaki (ya me gustaría a mi que fuesen míos, por lo menos Satoshi XP)

**Notas de la autora:** Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer este fic. Este fue el primer fic que subí, bueno, que me subieron, porque yo no sabía muy bien como iba esto y pues me lo subió una chiquilla. Ahora me decidí finalmente a subirlo desde mi cuenta propia. No sé que les parecerá. En el otro tenía cuatro reviews, así que se los quiero dedicar a aquellas que me dejaron reviews y darles las gracias por leerlo y que les gustase como escribo.

Para **Pan-Mc3**, **Kurama Sohma**,**kuruta-girl**, **Nalle y Cia**, y a mi querida prima **Dark-san86**, por ser la primera lectora. **Arigato gozaimasu**.

**Encuentros en el frío de una noche de invierno**

Era una fría noche de noviembre. Daisuke caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles vacías de la ciudad. No tenía prisa por llegar a casa pues sus padres se habían tomado una semana de vacaciones para ir a Venecia y su abuelo estaba con unos amigos en un balneario. El viento helado le daba en la cara pero al chico parecía no molestarle, es más, incluso le agradaba porque le recordaba los tiempos en que él se convertía en Dark y era perseguido por Hiwatari…Parecía que aquello había ocurrido hacía ya demasiado tiempo aunque en realidad, después de pasada la media noche, se cumplirían justamente cinco años de su primera transformación.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido durante esos cinco años pero la que más lo apenaba había sido la marcha de Hiwatari…De aquello habían pasado solo tres años o poco más. El chico había abandonado la ciudad después de que Dark y Krad quedasen dormidos y ellos pudieron recuperar sus vidas. ¿Cuál había sido el motivo de su marcha? Nunca tuvo ocasión de preguntárselo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora y dónde? ¿Con quién estaría? Esas preguntas se las hacía todos los días pero nunca podría obtener una respuesta a ellas.

Por aquel entonces él aún seguía saliendo con Riku, aunque no fue hasta después de la marcha del policía que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta, creía que era simplemente amistad, una amistad muy fuerte y especial que acabó convirtiéndose en algo más. Cuando descubrió sus sentimientos y quién era la persona a la que en verdad amaba dejó a Riku. No quería estar con ella engañándola.

De repente se paró. Había llegado a la antigua casa de Hiwatari. Por un momento le pareció ver luz en una de las ventanas pero supuso que se lo habría imaginado pues cuando se fijó mejor pudo comprobar que todo estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Siguió allí de pie pero al momento continuó su camino. Desde que Hiwatari se fue, nadie más había vivido en aquella casa. Ahora deseaba más que nunca que él estuviese allí para poder hablarle y decirle lo que nunca pudo.

Antes de doblar la esquina de la calle se volvió un instante a ver la casa. Seguía a oscuras. Levantó la vista al cielo y vio una estrella fugaz. Nunca había creído mucho en esas cosas pero aún así pidió un deseo a esa estrella…el poder ver a la persona que más quería, aunque sólo fuese un instante. Un pitido lo sacó de sus pensamientos sobresaltándolo. Era su reloj. Miró la hora. Acababa de dar la medianoche.

Más vale que me aligere y regrese pronto a casa o me voy a morir de frío.

Estaba ya en su calle cuando vio una figura parada frente a la puerta principal de su casa. Notó como el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho conforme seguía avanzando hacia la figura. Ésta se lo había quedado mirando. Él lo reconoció de inmediato. ¿Cómo podría olvidar nunca esa mirada penetrante, incluso en la oscuridad? Se acercó más. Ahora estaban frente a frente, en silencio, sin decir nada.

Cuánto tiempo ha pasado…-comenzó a decir Daisuke.

Sí-respondió pausadamente el otro.

¿Que…querrías pasar?-un leve temblor denotaba el nerviosismo en la voz de Daisuke.

De acuerdo-la voz parecía cansada.

Los dos entraron en la casa y nada más abrir la puerta a Daisuke se le echó encima Wiz. El chico lo abrazó cariñosamente y, mientras lo llevaba a acostar en el dormitorio de arriba, le dijo al visitante que se sentase en la salita. Enseguida bajó reuniéndose con él.

Ambos estaban sentados en la salita, uno enfrente del otro, observándose sin hablar. Era cierto que estaban más altos y crecidos desde la última vez que se vieron pero, en el fondo, no habían cambiado tanto. Daisuke se fijó en Hiwatari, seguía siendo más alto que él y llevaba el mismo pelo lacio cubriéndole unos ojos azules aún más melancólicos de lo que eran, aunque ahora parecían tener un brillo especial y el inicio de una sonrisa se vislumbraba en sus labios.

¿Estás sólo en casa?-la voz, ahora más grave, de Hiwatari obligó a Daisuke a salir de sus pensamientos.

Sí, mis padres están de viaje en Venecia y mi abuelo en un balneario con unos viejos amigos suyos. Ahora sólo estamos Wiz y yo, bueno…y tú-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo para que Hiwatari no se diese cuenta de su sonrojo, y continuó- ¿Quieres tomar algo, un té quizás?

Vale.

Entonces voy ahora mismo a prepararlo.

¿Quieres que te ayude?-le preguntó Hiwatari levantándose a la vez que él.

No hace falta, eres mi invitado, aunque si me quieres acompañar…

Y los dos chicos se dirigieron a la cocina. Daisuke preparó pronto el té mientras Hiwatari estaba sentado hablándole. Al parecer, los tres años que había estado fuera los había pasado en Italia y Francia, preparándose mejor como policía experto en el robo y falsificación de obras de arte. Había sido su padre adoptivo el que lo había obligado a marchar fuera al acabar el problema de Dark y Krad. Ahora acababa de llegar esa misma noche a Japón.

Ya está listo el té, Hiwatari-dijo Niwa mientras servía dos tazas y cogía unos dulces de la despensa.

No hace falta que me sigas llamando Hiwatari, nos conocemos de hace ya mucho tiempo, llámame sólo Satoshi.

De acuerdo Hiwa…digo Satoshi, entonces llámame Daisuke.

Está bien, Daisuke. Y dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Aún sales con Harada?-preguntó. Había cierto tono de tristeza en su voz, como si en verdad no quisiese saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

No, lo dejamos. –Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hiwatari. -Fue poco después de irte tú. Después, no he estado saliendo con nadie. ¿Y tú? Si mal no recuerdo, en el instituto eras muy popular e incluso llegaron a montarte un club de fans.

No me recuerdes lo del club de fans, porque incluso cuando me fui al extranjero también me salió alguna que otra admiradora y éstas desde luego eran mucho más lanzadas. Pero aún a pesar de eso, no he salido nunca con nadie-Hiwatari miró directamente a los ojos de Daisuke al decir esta última frase. El pelirrojo se movió nervioso en su asiento.

¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo aquí en Japón o vas a volver a irte?

No, me voy a quedar y esta vez definitivamente.

¿Qué estás, en tu antigua casa?

Sí. Está bastante descuidada y le hacen falta unos cuantos arreglos pero ya mañana me encargaré de ello.

Oye Satoshi, podrías quedarte en mi casa esta noche…ya sabes, la tuya está descuidada…ya es más de la una de la madrugada y con este tiempo hace demasiado frío en la calle…-Daisuke miraba la taza de té vacía mientras el rubor encendía sus mejillas de todos los tonos rojos posibles.

Satoshi miraba sorprendido a Niwa pero a la vez estaba contento. Cuando el pelirrojo levantó la vista y vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Hiwatari no tuvo la menor duda de que su respuesta era un sí.

Bueno, supongo que estarás cansado por el viaje y quizás te apetezca darte un baño…

Lo cierto es que no me vendría nada mal una ducha…

Daisuke condujo a Satoshi hasta el cuarto de baño que se encontraba en la planta superior. Le dio una toalla y le dejó un pijama suyo. Le dijo que mientras tanto, él también se pondría el pijama y recogería la cocina.

Estaba en su cuarto cambiándose y decidió llevar a Wiz al cuarto de sus padres para no despertarlo si él y Satoshi se ponían a hablar. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en qué habitación dormiría Satoshi aunque no había problemas porque el dormitorio de su abuelo estaba vacío, pero y si…movió la cabeza como negando algo y acabó de ponerse el pijama.

Se dirigía a la cocina cuando se quedó parado delante de la puerta del baño, escuchando como caía el agua de la ducha. Se imaginó a Hiwatari duchándose, empapado por el agua que caía sobre su ágil cuerpo, sintiendo su piel…Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza como tratando de borrar de su mente esa imagen y bajó a la cocina con el rostro encendido y algo acalorado. Guardó rápidamente los dulces que sobraron en la despensa, aunque en un principio iba a meterlos donde estaba la vajilla, y luego fregó las tazas con el agua fría al máximo, aunque no pareció darse cuenta de este pequeño detalle.

Cuando acabó de recoger la cocina subió. Pasó por delante de la puerta del baño justo en el instante en que Hiwatari salía terminando de abrocharse la camisa del pijama. "Bien, este es mi momento, o se lo digo ahora o nunca", pensó Daisuke al ver salir al otro.

Satoshi yo….verás…es que tú a mí…-no podía pronunciar las palabras que se le atropellaban en la garganta y parecían no querer salir. Miraba muy nervioso al suelo, retorciéndose los dedos de las manos y balanceándose levemente hacia atrás y hacia delante. Tenía la sensación de que su cara iba a arder y en cualquier momento saldría humo por sus orejas.

Hiwatari se acercó a él, levantándole la cara con la mano. Acercó su rostro al del pelirrojo de forma que podía sentir su respiración. Siguió acercándose más hasta que sus labios se rozaron y pudo sentir por primera vez el calor de un beso.

Daisuke se había quedado quieto. Nunca habría esperado esa reacción de Hiwatari. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sintió un hormigueo en el estómago como si tuviese una docena de mariposas en él. Fue de una intensidad como jamás lo había sentido con Harada, y de un placer mayor e indescriptible.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirándose en silencio sin decir nada. Ambos tenían el rostro encendido.

Te quiero…-comenzó a decir Hiwatari, su voz era apenas un susurro-…desde el primer instante en que te vi, con esa sonrisa tan dulce…por eso me era tan difícil atraparte, por eso temía las apariciones de Krad…porque no quería que te hicieran daño…y cuando estabas con Harada…-la voz se quebraba en su garganta antes de salir y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla-no podía evitar sentir celos porque la prefirieses a ella, aunque sabía en aquellos momentos que nunca podríamos estar juntos…

Yo también te quiero, Satoshi…-y diciendo esto acercó su rostro al del chico, limpiando con sus labios la lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla. Satoshi se estremeció al sentir el cálido contacto.

Esta vez fue Daisuke quien tomó la iniciativa. Cogió de la mano a Satoshi y lo condujo hasta su habitación. No hacía falta encender la luz, les bastaba con la que les otorgaba la luna llena que se colaba en el cuarto a través del gran ventanal, como una observadora muda de la escena.

Daisuke se sentó sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole al de ojos azules que se acercara. Satoshi se acercó lentamente aunque con paso decidido, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama, pero sin dejar caer su peso sobre las piernas de Niwa. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, siendo roto el silencio de la noche únicamente por la respiración agitada y nerviosa de ambos jóvenes.

Hiwatari sujetó la muñeca de Daisuke contra la pared y la otra mano la pasó por la cintura del chico, debajo de la camiseta del pijama, acariciando su piel. Notó como el pelirrojo se estremecía ante el contacto de su mano y lo miraba a los ojos, como dándole permiso para que siguiera. Y eso hizo. Aproximó su rostro al de Daisuke, mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior, saboreándolo, haciéndolo entreabrir la boca para después poder recorrerla con su lengua. Sus manos se movían con soltura sobre el cuerpo de Daisuke.

Continuaron así por un tiempo que ninguno de los dos podría definir, simplemente sintiéndose, dejándose llevar.

Satoshi…-dijo Niwa sin lograr reprimir un gemido de placer, tras separar sus labios.

¿Qué…?-le preguntó Hiwatari, parando la mano que había empezado a bajar por el pantalón del pelirrojo. Con la otra lo apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de Niwa, confundiéndose con los suyos propios. Le sonrió. Nunca antes le había agradado tanto oír su nombre hasta que lo había pronunciado Daisuke hacía un instante.

Parece que te gusta tenerme contra la pared…-comentó Daisuke, que notaba el rostro ardiendo, y continuó-No es la primera vez que me tienes as

Pero si la primera en que te tengo para mí…-le respondió con mirada pícara Satoshi, quien también tenía levemente encendido su normalmente pálido rostro.

Y ayudó al pelirrojo a quitarse la camiseta del pijama, tirándola a un lado, y dejando su torso desnudo. Niwa empujó a Hiwatari sobre la cama, dejándose caer sobre él. Éste ahogó un pequeño grito al sentir el peso del cuerpo encima. Daisuke empezó a besar su cuello, mientras le revolvían cariñosamente el cabello rojizo, bajando lentamente y, conforme bajaba, desabrochándole la camisa del pijama. Satoshi reía nervioso al sentir las cosquillas que le hacían el pelo de Niwa, pero aún así no detuvo al chico que no paró hasta tener desabrochados todos los botones de la camisa.

Parece que tienes cosquillas, Satoshi…-susurró Niwa, mientras el pelo le caía rozando el rostro de Hiwatari.

Y a ti que te gusta hacérmelas…

Pues sí…-contestó Daisuke sonriéndole con picardía, y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón, pero Hiwatari lo paró.

Espera un poco, no tengas prisa. Tenemos toda la noche…

Sí, pero yo ya he esperado mucho.

El de ojos azules le sonrió. Era cierto que habían esperado mucho, pero ya no tendrían que esperar más, nada ni nadie los volvería a separar jamás. Ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos.

Niwa se levantó rápidamente, dejando a Hiwatari confuso.

¿A dónde…?

Ahora mismo vuelvo-le respondió Niwa guiñándole un ojo.

Satoshi se acabó de quitar la camisa del pijama y se sentó en la cama, a esperar el regreso del pequeño pelirrojo. Oyó sus pasos bajar rápidamente las escaleras, para volver a subirlas luego igual de rápido. Se paró un instante cerca de la puerta, escondiendo algo que llevaba en la espalda, y luego entró.

Ya estoy aquí. Anda, Satoshi, siéntate aquí en el suelo y cierra los ojos.

¿Por?

Venga, tú solo hazlo, te prometo que te va a gustar.

Finalmente Hiwatari se sentó sobre el frío suelo, al lado de Daisuke, y cerró los ojos. Entonces sintió como alguien le vendaba los ojos con un trapo y lo tumbaba en el suelo. Después le tomaron las manos y se las amarraron, por encima de la cabeza, a la pata de la cama. Estaba desconcertado. En esos momentos pensó que cuánta razón tenía aquel que había dicho que los que parecían más inocentes eran los que más sabían. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido hacer al pelirrojo? Sólo esperaba que no cogiese una vela y le echase encima las gotas de cera caliente.

Eso desde luego no fue lo que pasó. Un par de manos ágiles le quitaron el pantalón del pijama, dejando ver los bóxers negros con dibujos de los Simpsons que Daisuke le había dejado cuando se duchó. Después, el ruido de algo que estaba siendo agitado y, finalmente, vertido sobre su pierna derecha y luego la izquierda.

Daisuke comenzó a lamer la nata que había puesto sobre Satoshi, llegando casi hasta la tela de los bóxers. Primero con una pierna, y luego con la otra, mientras escuchaba los suaves gemidos que producía Hiwatari a medida que iba subiendo.

Sabía que te iba a gustar…-susurró Daisuke. Satoshi sonrió.

Cuando le hubo retirado toda la nata, se sentó sobre la cintura del chico, tomando algo de una pequeña caja roja, y poniéndoselo en la boca. Después se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose a la boca de Satoshi y dándole a probar lo que tenía en su boca. Hiwatari lo mordió, saboreándolo después con placer y relamiéndose los labios.

Mmmm, bombón de moka. ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaban?

Te lo oí decir una vez. ¿Quieres otro?

Mejor quiero tu boca-Y Daisuke lo besó, mientras le iba desatando las manos, anudadas con la camisa del pijama, y le quitaba la venda de los ojos.

En cuanto estuvo libre, Hiwatari abrazó con fuerza al pelirrojo, mientras se incorporaba y se apoyaba en la cama. Atrajo al otro con pasión y con fuerza contra sí, sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Daisuke. Una de sus manos revolvía el pelo rojo de Niwa, que le mordía el cuello cuidadosamente, mientras con la otra hacía presión más abajo de la espalda del joven, quien se movía lenta y compasadamente al principio, pero algo más rápido luego, como sabiendo bien lo que hacía.

Sus voces, que eran un susurro apenas audible al principio, se escuchaban con perfecta claridad. Satoshi mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado en sentir el cuerpo del otro, por eso Daisuke lo tomó por sorpresa cuando se levantó.

¿Pero qué…?

¿Tienes calor?-preguntó Niwa.

¿Cómo?-a Hiwatari le sorprendió esta pregunta. Claro que tenía calor, ambos lo tenían, estaban sudando, pero no entendía por qué Daisuke había parado.

Sígueme…-le dijo Niwa sonriéndole de forma enigmática y, tomándole la mano, lo ayudó a levantarse.

Lo condujo hasta el baño. Encendió la luz y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Empujó a Satoshi para que se metiese en la ducha con él y echó la mampara. Abrió el grifo y el agua de la ducha comenzó a caer sobre ellos mojándolos, y haciendo que las escasas ropas que les quedaban se pegasen a sus cuerpos como una segunda piel.

Daisuke observaba embelesado a Satoshi empapado por el agua. Cerró los ojos. Aunque delgado, su cuerpo era fuerte. Le hubiese gustado ser el agua que recorría completamente ese cuerpo. Unas manos frías y unos labios en su vientre lo hicieron regresar de sus pensamientos. Hiwatari estaba de rodillas, bajándole los pantalones. Una vez quitados, Niwa lo tomó por el mentón, haciéndolo subir. El pelo le resbalaba por la cara, tapándole los ojos. Daisuke le retiró el pelo. Satoshi lo miraba fijamente, con pasión, como rogándole que siguiera. Le acarició la mejilla, luego el cuello, descendió por su espalda, continuó bajando. Hizo que el de ojos azules apoyase la espalda contra la pared. Le tomó una pierna que levantó hasta la altura de su cintura. La apoyó contra la mampara y él la acarició, pasando su mano por debajo de la tela empapada de los bóxers. La otra mano hacía presión en la nuca del chico. Satoshi tampoco se había quedado quieto. Mientras sus lenguas jugaban, sus manos habían ido siguiendo el mismo recorrido que el agua por el cuerpo de Daisuke, deteniéndose a la mitad, bajando la ropa. Sus agitadas respiraciones fueron haciéndose cada vez más rápidas a medida que sus gemidos eran cada vez más largos y se dejaban escuchar con facilidad por encima del ruido de la ducha. Pronto, ninguno de los dos llevaba nada.

El sol empezaba a apuntar alto en el cielo azul. Satoshi abrió los ojos, examinando el sitio en el que se encontraba. No era el piso de alquiler en el que había estado viviendo hasta hacía poco. Tampoco era su viejo apartamento, polvoriento y destartalado, aunque esa habitación parecía estar bastante más desordenada: había ropa tirada por el suelo, mezclada con unas toallas, también había una caja de bombones y un bote de nata. Sonrió. Estaba en el dormitorio de Niwa y, desde luego, lo de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño. Se giró, buscando el cálido cuerpo del pelirrojo, pero la cama estaba vacía.

Buenos días-lo saludó sonriente Daisuke desde la puerta. Se había puesto un pantalón de pijama nuevo y llevaba una gran bandeja cargada de comida-¿Has dormido bien?

Mejor que nunca-respondió Hiwatari.

Aquí está el servicio de comida a domicilio que le trae el desayuno a la cama.

No hacía falta que te molestases en preparar todo esto-dijo Satoshi incorporándose en la cama. En la bandeja había tostadas, manteca, mermelada, dulces, leche caliente, zumo y algo de fruta.

¿Cómo que no? Seguro que tienes que estar hambriento, al menos yo lo estoy, porque la noche de ayer fue bastante movidita-le contestó guiñándole un ojo. Hiwatari enrojeció al recordar lo ocurrido.

Bueno, un poco…

¿Ves cómo yo tenía razón? Bueno, hazme un sitio en la cama, no quieras comerte todo esto tú sólo.

Aunque quisiese no podría-respondió mientras le hacía un sitio a Niwa en la cama.

El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama con Hiwatari, dándole la bandeja para poder meterse y taparse bien. Después puso la bandeja entre ambos y empezaron a desayunar.

¿A qué día estamos?-preguntó de pronto Satoshi.

A día once, ¿por qué?

Se me había olvidado. Feliz cumpleaños, Daisuke-y le dio un beso a Niwa.

Gracias-respondió Daisuke.

Siento no haber podido traerte ningún regalo, pero es que lo dejé en el apartamento, está dentro de la maleta de viaje, junto el resto de las cosas-comentó apurado Satoshi.

No te preocupes, para mí el tenerte conmigo es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, aunque no me importaría que me regalases otro beso como el de antes con sabor a mermelada de fresa.

Todos los que quieras-y Satoshi volvió a besar a Daisuke.

Domingo 28 de marzo del 2004

**Aroa Nehring**


End file.
